Morning Grace
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Fakir como de costumbre visita la vereda escondida entre el bosque para visitar a Ahiru quien ha vuelto a su apariencia original. Mientras escribe la aventura que ambos vivieron un extraño suceso se presenta a ellos y sin ser notado Dööselmeyer vislumbra la nueva historia que se abre paso.


_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un caballero inútil conoció a un pequeño y torpe pato, el caballero avergonzado por su destino, ya que nunca podría proteger a nadie se vio sumido en un trágico deseo al conocer al príncipe de esta historia, el verdadero héroe, pero este héroe había perdido su corazón, para acabar con el mal que en forma de cuervo aterrorizo la paz lo sello destruyendo su propio corazón el cual se dispersó en pequeños fragmentos por todo el poblado; al saber su trágica historia no pudo evitar desear;_ _«—Quiero protegerle al menos a él»"_

_"Pero el caballero desconocía que dentro del pueblo donde habitaban, se encontraba sumido por una terrible maldición, dentro de la torre del reloj una inmensa maquina escribía una historia sin final, repitiéndose una y otra vez en busca del más trágico desenlace, _Drööselmeyer_ quien a pesar de haber muerto hace tanto tiempo condenaba al pueblo donde alguna vez habito a una triste realidad, estar envuelta por siempre entre la fantasía y el dolor."_

_"Su mundo el cual se encontraba sumergido entre la fantasía diurna era totalmente diferente a otros, ahí; dentro de las murallas del antiguo reino, cocodrilos practicaban ballet, hasta un gato era el profesor de danza, los animales como humanos caminaban en dos pies y hablaban entre sí, conviviendo entre sí mientras la historia seguía su curso sin saber."_

_"Y sin saberlo la historia se repetía una y otra vez al no encontrar un final decente, hasta que cansado Drossermeyer trajo a ella a un extraño personaje; un colorido pato, el cual al igual que el joven caballero se había maravillado por el joven príncipe, deseando ayudarle le fue otorgado la magia suficiente para ser un humano y recuperar los fragmentos de su corazón, sin embargo la tarea no fue fácil, pelea tras pelea, la pequeña pata comprendió el sentir de cada uno de los corazones que conoció, hasta que un día ambos se conocieron..."_

—¿Y bien te gusta? —preguntó el joven de caballera negra, como de costumbre lo llevaba atado en una coleta, la pequeña pata le regalo un par de graznidos mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, sus ojitos azulinos brillaron ante su voz y ella quiso decir algo, pero solo era un simple pato— Sé que aún me falta un largo trecho para poder escribir como _"él",_ pero al menos ya no me cuesta tomar las hojas y la pluma con la tinta —se burló, la pequeña pata aleteo sus alas y nuevamente graznó, esta vez parecía un tanto molesta— Vamos no te enojes Ahiru —le sonrió y en ese instante en el corazón de la pata un vuelco se estacionó mientras el sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas, mentalmente pronunció su nombre y tal vez, solo tal vez fue su imaginación, pero él pudo escuchar la voz que creyó haber perdido al llamarle por su nombre; _«Fakir»_

Fakir sacudió su cabeza, debía ser una broma de subconsciente, después de todo aun no tenía el poder suficiente como el de Drööselmeyer para poder cambiar la realidad a placer como alguna vez lo hizo, es más una parte de sí mismo le aterraba tenerlo, no quería volverse una amenaza como alguna vez se le llamo a él y sus difuntos padres. Pero Fakir ya no era el mismo chico de antes, asustado a tal punto de esconderse detrás de una armadura de hierro donde no permitía ver a nadie quien realmente era, y todo gracias a esa pequeña patita que le veía con curiosidad, sus ojos cual luceros brillaban llenándolo de un sentimiento extraño que le seguía ocasionado una inmensa nostalgia.

Ambos se habían conocido de la peor forma, y a pesar de que ambos habían querido salvar a la misma persona solo ella le había devuelto la libertad a Mythos y al pueblo donde los tres vivían, un simple pato que nunca debió de estar en la historia, un patito amarillo que bailaba muy mal ballet, recordando sus inicios en la academia y como moría de terror cuando el profesor le amenazaba con que si seguía así se casaría con ella. En sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonría hasta que no pudo evitar soltar la estridente risa que trató de ocultar al llevarse la mano cerca de sus labios.

Ahiru vio curiosa la escena, desde hace tiempo Fakir era más abierto con sus emociones, al menos a esa conclusión había llegado tras el largo tiempo que pasaban juntos, aunque ciertas costumbres seguían al pie, entre ellas, el placer de encontrarse en lugares despejados de la compañía que solo menguaban su paz, por ello que siempre le visitara en el viejo lago, ahí entre el silencio de la naturaleza usaba el viejo bote y junto con su bolsa de mano sacaba las hojas blancas junto la pluma y el tintero para empezar a escribir un par de estrofas.

La primera vez que ambos se vieron tras al fin acabar con la maldición Ahiru le observó desde los juglares temiendo que él también le hubiese olvidado, después de todo; para los pobladores del lugar no había recuerdo alguno sobre los extraños sucesos que alguna vez se suscitaron, los animales como objetos llenos de magia habían vuelto a la normalidad, y al pasear por la ciudad vio a sus dos amigas charlar como si nunca hubiesen sido ellas tres.

En ese entonces decidió volver al viejo lago que siempre fue su hogar, pero el destino era tan extraño, el lago que nadie debía conocer entre el pasaje oculto del bosque era visitado por alguien; Fakir, quien con su ceño fruncido trataba de hacerse camino hasta llegar a su meta, subiéndose en la embarcación espero un poco para mirar hacia los lados encontrándose completamente solo al parecer, ante ello tomó los remos para adentrarse más en el agua, ahí espero en silencio hasta que al final soltó un hondo suspiro y saco sus pertenecías, fue el desliz de Ahiru al recargarse mal de una rama lo que le delato, entonces ambos se volvieron a ver.

Ella creyó que todos le habían olvidado, pero no era así, Fakir aún le recordaba, y dentro de sus recuerdos se encontraban cada una de sus hazañas, el cómo una pequeña patita enamorada salvo a su príncipe a pesar de que él se hubiese enamorado de alguien más.

Ahiru, en ese momento cuando le sonrió y le llamo por su nombre no pudo evitar llorar de alegría; al menos alguien le recordaba, no solo como un pato sino como la persona que por poco tiempo fue.

Así cada día Fakir iba a verla, a veces solo se hacían compañía en silencio, otras el joven traía un poco de pan como fruta para compartir, y en otras, muy esporádicas Fakir le leía sus avances al escribir.

Puesto que él aún recordaba sus palabras a la perfección.

_«—Quiero leer la historia que has escrito de mi»_

Aquellas palabras se habían vuelto el valor que impulso al joven para dejar de ser un simple caballero y volverse un escritor, dejando atrás el miedo como la vergüenza, puesto que aun sentía tanto miedo del poder que corría por sus venas, no quería ser como Drööselmeyer, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada, era mejor aprender a usarlo y esta vez poder proteger a la gente que quería con él, la cual cada vez era más al abrir su corazón hacia los demás. Ahiru sin querer le había enseñado tantas cosas ante su inocencia y por supuesto fortaleza al enfrentar al enemigo sin temor alguno a pesar del destino que le deparaba, ser nuevamente un pato y ser olvidada.

En el corazón de Fakir se encontraba un anhelo difícil de confesar, uno que más que decirlo quería con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo realidad, tanto era su afán que no se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y que Ahiru, curiosa como de costumbre, se acercó al bote hasta tomar el borde con una de sus alas.

El sobresalto ante su cercanía ocasiono que se trastabillara de su lugar para hacerse un par de centímetros hacia atrás. Tratando de recomponer algo de su compostura carraspeo haciendo conocer su voz grave, pero antes de regañarla por el susto, uno mayor se llevó al escuchar su voz.

—¿Sucede algo Fakir?

Esto debía ser una broma, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada tal vez. Pero cuando miro hacia el extremo izquierdo de donde estaba apoyada una de las alas de Ahiru no la encontró, sino más bien una mano halló, y cuando su mirada recorrió el camino de su mano, brazo y hombro se encontró con un rostro familiar.

En el agua cristalina se encontraba ella, sumergida cual sirena con aquella expresión inocente, su cabello brillaba a contra luz, y mientras le veía no pudo evitar ver sus largas y rizadas pestañas que se movían de arriba abajo al verle.

—¿Ahiru...?

Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras tomaba su mano, la joven asombrada por el gesto no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para esconder el sonrojo, notando así que sus extremidades se habían vuelto nuevamente humanas.

—¿Fakir? —expreso dudosa, para al final mostrar una sonrisa que fue creciendo cada vez más hasta mostrando su aperlada dentadura— ¡Soy humana! —grito con alegría— ¡Volví a ser humana! —le miró, de pronto sus orbes se cristalizaron ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, para Fakir aquella muestra era imperdonable, verla llorar, y no poder hacer nada, ¿Cuantas veces había ocultado su sentir con una sonrisa? Fakir quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que podía confiar en él, que esta vez podría hacer algo más que solo ver, y ante ello aferro aún más su mano contra las suyas, Ahiru por otra parte tenía sentimientos encontrados una parte de ella, estaba feliz, feliz de volver ser un humano otra vez, de poder hablar y comunicar sus sentimientos como emociones, pero nadie le recordaba, excepto Fakir, y no es que menospreciara al chico sino que también dentro de ella, se encontraba el miedo, ¿Acaso Mythos o el pueblo se encontraba en peligro? Si volver a ser humana significaba poner en peligro a los demás no lo quería, después de todo, ella desde un principio era un simple pato, y ante esa conclusión se desanimó, la cual ocasiono que las lágrimas de felicidad se hubiesen vuelto de tristeza.

Aquello solo le hizo olvidar algo importante, que el tacto de Fakir, aquel tacto cálido que calentaba sus frías manos seguía con ella, y al alzar la vista observo su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, su rostro cual se había vuelto del color de un tomate maduró y ante la vergüenza solo pensó en sumergirse sin prever que Fakir no le soltaría, y que el desbalance de peso ocasionaría que él cayera al agua. Cuando Fakir salió del agua Ahiru quiso disculparse notando que su propia lengua se trababa al hablar ante los nervios, aunque no sabía por qué. Estos solo pararon cuando él tomó su mejilla y le sonrió.

—Me alegra verte otra vez.

Fueron las palabras que le regalo una vez más, pero esta vez al tener un cuerpo pudo abrazarle.

Y así permanecieron por varios segundos hasta que ambos notaron el calor de sus rostros.

Había tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que decir y cuando ambos se separaron para expresar lo que pensaban fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del tambor.

Buscando la dirección notaron que el sonido venia del cielo azul que les abrigaba, pero en él no había nada más que las nubes blancas y un cielo de lo más despejado, no obstante pronto divisaron un pequeño punto que se aproximaba a ellos, hasta que lograron vislumbrar como muy suavemente llevado por el aire _-como si de magia se tratase-,_ un sobre caía en medio de los dos, un sobre blanco sin remitente.

Fakir extendió sus manos antes de que este cayera en el agua, con cuidado le abrió y saco la hoja de papel, no tardo ni dos minutos en terminar de leer en silencio para después girar su rostro completamente rojo.

Ahiru tomo la carta tratando de descubrir que le había puesto en tal estado a Fakir, observando; en letra cursiva muy fina y bonita se encontraba un par de palabras escritas.

_"Para mi querido descendiente, lo único que queda de mi legado"_

_"Te he estado viendo, me alegra que hayas seguido con la vieja tradición de escribir, tu poder aun no es tan fuerte como el mío, pero sé que un día lograras poder hacer magnificas cosas con él, ahora mismo mientras lees esto has podido ver una de esas maravillas, has podido traer de vuelta a tu amada con él y sobretodo el poder del amor que sientes por ella, aunque aún es prematuro sé que podrás darle una forma permanente, así que recuerda, escribe, y nunca pares de hacerlo, ¿Crees que un escritor de renombre como yo se volvió así de la noche a la mañana? Solo sigue escribiendo lo que deseas y anhelas sin remordimiento alguno entonces podrás ser un verdadero escritor"_

Ahiru guardo silencio, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, en aquella nota se encontraban sin querer los sentimientos de Fakir.

Y dentro de su interior, a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua sintió una calidez sin igual, una que no creyó sentir jamás.

El hombre que amaba le correspondía, porque sí, amo al príncipe Mythos con todo su corazón, tanto fue su amor que le dejo ir para que fuese feliz, pero esta vez sentía que era diferente el amor que sintió por aquel príncipe encantador que le había deslumbrado sin querer que con Fakir, aquel chico con quien peleo, y llego a detestar, como también llego a querer y admirar hasta que notó aquellos pequeños detalles, su verdadero ser saliendo de la coraza que no quería dejar ver a nadie más, porque Fakir pecaba de ser un chico parco rayando a veces cuando hablaba en cruel, no obstante Ahiru había aprendido algo muy importante con Mythos y Rue y es que cualquiera se enamora de los buenos momentos, pero ¿Qué hay de los malos?

De los momentos dónde el corazón duda y la desesperación nos hace traicionarnos hasta a nosotros mismos.

Mythos tenía a Rue quien le había amado con desesperación desde la primera vez y ella sin querer, ante la convivencia diaria se había enamorado de Fakir y al parecer él le correspondía.

_«Esto era la completa dicha»_

Fue la mano de Fakir cuando tomo la suya aun mirando al frente con las mejillas rojas mientras con su voz ronca pronunciaba aun nervioso "_Debemos salir del agua y buscarte algo de ropa o pescaras un resfriado"_ lo que le devolvió a la realidad. Aquella realidad dónde ambos podían estar juntos. En sus labios una sonrisa asomo al repensar en sus palabras, como siempre Fakir interponía el bienestar de los demás por el suyo, y Ahiru aferrando su mano agregó sin dejar de sonreír —También debemos buscar ropa para ti.

Una sonrisa compartida, el tacto de ambas manos tras una larga espera. Al fin ambos podían estar junto al ser amado y vivir felices por siempre.

Y aunque esperaron la aparición de Drööselmeyer, este nunca volvió, tampoco otra calamidad surgió de aquel milagro que se les había otorgado.

Si bien Ahiru tuvo que comenzar desde cero conociendo otra vez a los pobladores, con la ayuda de Fakir todo salió de maravilla, es más, su poder el cual cada vez se iba haciendo mayor le otorgo la oportunidad de permanecer como humana para siempre.

Así el tiempo paso hasta que ambos al fin tras años de estar juntos contrajeron nupcias.

Fue una tarde de primavera, mientras los capullos se abrían volviéndose hermosas flores de colores vistosos, y el canto de las aves regalaba una dulce canción al joven matrimonio que entre las campanas que dio la iglesia el sonido del tambor se escuchó.

Nadie excepto de Ahiru lo noto, ni su esposo quien se encontraba charlando tan placenteramente con los pobladores, quienes le felicitaban ante tan maravilloso día, que entre la multitud vislumbro una pequeña silueta.

—¿Zura?

Se atrevió a pronunciar, la pequeña silueta revestida de color verde se detuvo, y nuevamente el sonido del tambor se escuchó, pero cuando Ahiru quiso ir con ella, su mano había sido tomada por la de su esposo quien le sonreía feliz. Para cuando regreso la vista a donde la pequeña niña del tambor alguna vez se encontró ya no había rastro de ella.

‡ ‡

Algunos hubiesen dicho que ese era el final feliz para Fakir y Ahiru, pero eso era completamente falso, porque solo era el comienzo de una historia mucho más hermosa y maravillosa que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Drööselmeyer lo sabía, viendo a través del reloj descompuesto una historia que pintaba a ser mejor que alguna que haya escrito con anterioridad lo que dejo al hombre de avanzada edad con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Sacando la vieja libreta de notas y una pluma del bolsillo anoto un par de versos.

Un par de campanadas resonaron y tras esto un arcoíris atravesó el cielo.

Mientras un par de pasos se dirigían a su dirección, Drööselmeyer dio una última mirada hacia al cielo, sin más con su mano derecha dio tres toques a la vieja madera.

—Es hora de irnos Zura. —Dijo sin verle, la pequeña se acercó al hombre de avanzada edad, notando que en su mano izquierda una libreta se hallaba y en ella un curioso nombre salía a la vista; _"Morning Grace"_ —Esta historia ya no necesita de mi —expreso con satisfacción mientras desaparecía tras el umbral y detrás de él, Zura le siguió no sin antes dar un último golpe al tambor que llevaba en sus manos.

Entonces el lugar se encontró completamente vacío otra vez, como si nunca más Drööselmeyer hubiese regresado, pero en el viejo piso de madera seguía una nota escrito en fina letra cursiva donde se hallaba un curioso poema.

Y nunca más se le volvió a ver _-al menos no en esa historia- _después de todo está ya tenía a otro escritor.

[_Morning Grace_

_Una voz me está llamando_

_Mis ojos se abren_

_Y me limpio este llanto_

_A través de los arboles una luminiscencia..._

_... Nace_

_En una ribera secreta_

_Que nadie conoce_

_Estoy bailando un pas de Deux_

_Es como un sueño otra vez_

_Y en esta tempestad_

_La verdad no me siento mal_

_¿En dónde acaba el laberinto?_

_A este sueño siempre muy aferrada estaré_

_Esa voz llamando está_

_¿Me necesitan?_

_Estoy triste, tan confundida_

_Las aves emigran..._

_Las flores al compás, murmuran_

_"Hasta nunca lágrimas"_

_Son muy hermosas de verdad_

_Mientras bailo este pas de Deux_

_Soñando con el mañana_

_Y aferrándome estoy_

_A estas manos cálidas_

_Con solo una sonrisa y podrás verlo_

_Como siento la calidez~_

_En una ribera secreta_

_Que nadie conoce_

_Estoy bailando un pas de Deux_

_Esperando el amanecer_

_Y en ésta tempestad_

_La verdad no me siento mal_

_Dentro de este laberinto_

_Buscaré la felicidad~_

_Una voz me está llamando_

_Abriendo mi corazón_

_Y me limpio este llanto_

_A través de los arboles una luminiscencia..._

_... Nace_

_En una ribera secreta_

_Que nadie conoce_

_Estoy bailando un pas de Deux_

_Ahí vuelvo a soñar_

_Hoy me siento mejor_

_Aún en la tempestad_

_En medio de este laberinto_

_Me mantendré aferrada a mi sueño_

_Esa voz llamando está_

_¿Me necesitan?_

_Estoy triste, tan confundida_

_Las aves emigran..._

_Las flores al compás, murmuran_

_"Hasta nunca lágrimas"_

_Son muy hermosas de verdad, mientras bailo este pas de Deux_

_Soñando con el mañana_

_Y aferrándome estoy_

_A estas manos cálidas_

_Con solo una sonrisa y podrás verlo_

_Bailando el "Pas de Deux" de vida_

_Soñando con el mañana_

_Hoy me siento mejor_

_Aún en la tempestad_

_El laberinto de la felicidad_

_Es allá donde iré_]

* * *

_**Hola, me presento soy Little Kuriboh, gracias por leerme el día de hoy, me hace feliz compartir una parte de mi con los demás en base a lo que amo, en esta ocasión no me aguante las ganas de poder plasmar mi amor por esta maravillosa historia, la primera vez que la vi, cursaba segundo año de preparatoria, a pesar de que la ame -hasta el trágico final- el cual me partió en el corazón, más que nada porque, en ese entonces estaba viviendo una situación un tanto complicada lo cual dejo en mí un gran impacto, lo volví a ver hace poco, en mi emoción y al mismo tiempo tristeza me di a la tarea de buscar fanfic's de esta historia, encontrándome grandes obras que le daban un cierre –decente- pues realmente ¡Quería ver a Fakir y a Ahiru felices! En fin este es mi cierre, mi final feliz para ambos, de ante mano gracias por leer, comentar y votar.**_

_**Se les ama **_


End file.
